


Home Is A Feeling

by Lockandk3yfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: Lance knows deep down that it has been years, but every day he tries to wash away those lonely dreams. The memories of having no hand to hold, no lips to kiss. Not being able to whisper "I love you" at the end of each night.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Home Is A Feeling

Lance fluttered his eyes, blinking into awareness. The room he awoke to was dark, stuffy, and void. A pitch black that ached at Lance's soul. It was so much like the dream he’d had, of having an empty heart. He remembers being separated, not able to touch anything of semblance.

Lance knows that in his dream, though he wasn't alone, his other half was too far.

His other half was separated by the stars, hidden somewhere behind planets he couldn't name. The land they stepped on wasn't the same. No matter how far they stretched their arms out, they couldn't reach each other. Keith's beautiful face filled his dreams, but it was always just a touch out of reach.

Lance shut his eyes, willing back the tears that had begun to well up in them. It couldn't be much past 5:00am and, knowing the bundle laying upon his shoulder, Keith wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

 _'Yeah,'_ Lance reminds himself, _'Keith's here. He's with you now.'_

Raising his hand to the other’s head, Lance’s fingers tangled in Keith’s hair. He turned his chin enough to lay a peck of a kiss on Keith’s forehead, warranting a muffled complaint. Lance giggled, watching as Keith snuggled up closer. He felt arms tighten around him and hands fist at his clothes. To Lance, this felt like home.

He returned the affection tenfold, turning until he comfortably faced the love of his life. 

Maybe he was a little selfish, wanting to hold someone close to his heart for as long as he could. To have them near and in his arms. Lance hummed to himself, petting Keith's hair. The more tired of the two grumbled in the crook of Lance’s neck. His pointed nose nuzzled against the warm skin; Keith's fingers clutched at the Cuban’s shirt. Every breath a sigh of relief for Lance's troubled soul.

How long has it been? How long did they wait to find each other and keep the other close?

Lance knows deep down that it has been years, but every day he tries to wash away those lonely dreams. The memories of having no hand to hold, no lips to kiss. Not being able to whisper "I love you" at the end of each night.

Lance shut his eyes. He curled his body further around Keith's warm embrace, bundling them underneath a weighted blanket. Not for a moment would Lance trade this gift to someone else. Not for a moment would he give up his greatest love. They've spent enough time apart that Lance decided, in the quietness of his head, that this moment would last. 

Forever.


End file.
